Not Who I Think I Am
by kattracks9599
Summary: Thor finds files regarding Sam and Helen in Loki's experiments and a startling connection to Jack. Eventual Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

************Somewhere in the Ida Galaxy************

Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet was sitting aboard his new O'Neill class battleship ensuring that all systems were ready for its first flight the next morning. The view screen activated and one of the Asgard scientists appeared.

"Commander Thor I have been looking into Loki's experiment's like you asked; I found a file regarding O'Neill."

"Did you find anything other than what we already know?" Thor was looking for additional experiments that Loki may have conducted before his arrest. They had him in custody but thus far he had refused to give them any information. He arrogantly believed they would be unable to break the encryption on his files. It took almost half a year, but they were finally in.

"We did. There was one additional file on O'Neill; however it is connected to a rather extensive file regarding Samantha Carter. Sir, you are going to want to see this."

"Transfer it over and I will read it when I get back from the test flight tomorrow."

"Sir, I would suggest not waiting. You may want to make sure your test flight takes you near earth." Thor stopped what he was doing and looked up at the screen. "The file has been transferred to your console sir." The screen went dark.

Thor went to one of the rear consoles to access the information. He moved one of the controls and a plate of food appeared next to him. Picking up one of the yellow ones he took a bite. If he had been able to smile he would have at the memory of Samantha Carter tasting Asgard food for the first and last time. Moving a second crystal he pulled up necessary file and began to read.

Several hours' later and only half way done Thor stopped reading. His scientist was correct, he needed to get to earth as quickly as possible. While Samantha Carter was in no danger this was information that Stargate Command needed to know.

************Stargate Command************

"Carter, whatcha doin'? Colonel O'Neill was leaning on the work bench in Carters office. "We were told to leave the base hours ago." Major Samantha Carter was sitting at her work table watching her computer intently. Her blue uniform jacket was hanging neatly on the back of the stool she was sitting on. Her coffee had long since gotten cold as she was not able to walk away from the tests she was conducting.

"Yes sir, however this experiment…" Carter never took her eyes off of the reading on her computer, not even to ensure that the colonel didn't touch something he shouldn't.

"Ack, Carter I don't want to hear it." He picked a paperclip up from her work table and started to fiddle with it. He had learned long ago not to touch things that were brought back from other planets. "We have a mission in just over six hours and you need your rest." He straightened the paperclip out and was wrapping it around his finger.

"Sir, this only has fifteen minutes left, but I have to be here to regulate the power spikes or the artifact can overload." She looked up for a second and met his eyes. "I am not one-hundred percent sure what would happen if that were to occur, but I am about ninety-nine percent certain that we don't want that to happen." She went back to watching the readings on the screen, occasionally typing something into the computer until she was satisfied with the changes.

"Can't you finish it when we get back tomorrow?" He whined. He really was tired and wanted to get some sleep. However he know from prior experience that if left on her own she would work on the project until it was time to leave. The mission was just a recon and so in theory, a cake walk. But they had been ambushed on simple missions before. He didn't want her too tired to protect herself.

"Well I could sir, but I have been sitting here for the last ten hours looking at a computer screen. I really don't want to have to start over." She stopped talking long enough to type a few more commands into the computer. "If I stop now, I will have to start the whole experiment over as the data would be inconclusive. Not to mention it's only have it for another 48 hours before it is shipped off to Area 51, and Daniel is dying to get his hands on it." She continued to watch the readings on the computer while watching her commanding officer out of the corner of her eye. As long as he was content to play with the paperclip all was good. He was known for touching things out of boredom. "Why are you still here?" She glanced at him with a smile. "Sir."

"Paperwork Carter. Paperwork." He scowled at the paperclip as it broke in half. "Wait…you have been sitting here for ten hours without a break?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Well…" She looked at him sheepishly. "Yes sir. I didn't anticipate having to be here for the whole test…" She started to explain.

"And there wasn't anyone that could have relieved you?" He was starting to look pissed. "There are a whole room full of scientists up stairs that pretty much work for you Carter. You're telling me not one of them would come down and let you go grab something to eat?" He looked at her in disbelief. Before she could come up with a good answer he turned and left the room. She was just glad that he didn't slam the door behind him. It was rare for the Colonel to get angry with her. Annoyed, irritated and frustrated, sure. She know she screwed up and didn't know what the repercussions would be. Was he even now calling General Hammond to have her taken off the mission tomorrow? Sam slumped in her seat and put her chin in her hand as she watched the fluctuations on the screen.

Several minutes later O'Neill walked back into her office and put a plate of food in front of her.

"Eat!" He ordered. She glanced down at the food. It was meat loaf, mashed potatoes and corn and of course, blue Jell-O.

"Sir! You raided the mess?"

"Yes Carter, I did. At the very least, you could have called one of us to bring you up some food." He scolded her. "I am just going to sit over here and wait until you are done." O'Neill glanced at his watch. "You have exactly twenty minutes to finish up here and then I am dragging you out of the mountain." He smiled at her. "And instructing the guards that you are not allowed back on base until 0800 unless the fate of the world depends on you coming back. Got it?" He added that last part for good measure. He had kicked her out of the mountain before only to have it bite him in the ass when she was needed for a malfunction with the gate or something that only she could take care of. The guards at the gate called him at 0300 to get permission for her to enter the base.

"Yes Sir!" Carter smiled to herself. It was always nice when one of the team had her back otherwise she could get so caught up in what she was doing that she forgot to do the basics. "However since it is so late, I was actually planning on crashing in my base quarters sir seeing as we only have a few hours until the mission."

"Will it be necessary to put a guard on the door to keep you from coming back here?" He seriously wanted to know.

"No sir, I am really tired and I wouldn't want to make a mistake analyzing this data. This is one time that you really don't have to worry about me coming back."

************Old City************

"Well Magnus this mission was a major bust." Will Zimmerman was so tired he didn't think there was a word to describe exactly how he was feeling. "I am going to go take a hot shower and sleep for the next three days." The team walked in the front door of the sanctuary and headed to the elevator.

"It was not a complete waste Will." Helen Magnus, head of the Global Sanctuary Network, glanced back at the newest member of her team. "Yes I would have preferred to capture the creature alive, but at least the native population is safe." She sighed heavily. "I still don't know what kind of abnormal it was though." She stopped talking and looked to be in deep thought. "Will I would like you to bag your cloths, I will use the DNA to see what is identifiable. Ash I really wish you had not blown it up, there must have been a better way." When she got no response she touched her daughter on her arm. "Ashley are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Mom, but it was trying to eat Will; I made a snap decision. One dead bad guy, a small tribe that will no longer be terrorized and Will in one piece; slightly messy, but alive." She smiled back at Will.

"Slightly messy Ashley? I am covered in the bad guy. It's disgusting. Magnus mind explaining again why I couldn't shower before heading back? This stuff has dried and my clothes are glued to my skin." The elevator stopped at the residential level and all but Magnus stepped out.

"I am headed to the labs. Will, may I have your jacket so I can start running tests?"

"Magnus we have been on the move for 48 hours you need your rest as well." Will was always trying to get her to slow down. She had never listened to him before and he was fairly sure she would not listen to him now either.

"William I am just going to get the tests started and then I will be heading off to bed as well. They will take several hours to complete and if I don't do it now it will be up even later tomorrow." She glanced at her watch. "Or rather, later tonight." She leaned against the door of the elevator to keep it open.

"Fine. Here, you can have it." He stripped off his jacket and everyone cringed at the tearing sound it made as he pulled it off. He looked at it with distain before tossing it to Magnus.

"Ashley you're in for the night correct?" Magnus was even more watchful of her daughter since Johns return. She was pretty sure that the blood she had given him would put him down for a while if it didn't kill him out right. But she could never be too careful, not when her daughter's life depended on it.

"Ya mom, even I'm beat after this one." She grinned at her mom while walking backwards. "I do have a meeting with Angelo tomorrow to check out some new weapons though. I'll let you know before I take off." Ashley continued walking down the hallway to her room. "Night everyone!" she called over her shoulder yawning as she went.

"Don't forget 8am briefing." Helen stepped back into the elevator and pushed the button to take her down to the labs before she had to listen to any complaints. Contrary to what she told Will she had some paperwork to take care of after she got the DNA tests running. She had been gone from the Sanctuary for more than two days and since she had Will with her nothing had gotten done in the way of administrative duties. First thing in the morning she needed to contact Declan at the London Sanctuary for an update. Helen looked at the clock in the lab, it was just after one a.m., and she figured she would be up until three before she would be able to head to bed.

Helen sighed and shook her head as she scraped some of the dried abnormal off of Wills jacket and into a test tube. She added some saline to help liquefy it and placed it into the thermal cycler to start the DNA replication process. Placing Wills jacked into the freezer to maintain the integrity of the sample, she headed up to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam grabbed the ringing phone just to shut it up. She glared at the bed side clock that read 5:32.

"Carter" she growled into the phone. She had only had three hours of sleep and was regretting not stopping the experiment early. Oh well, it's not like she had never operated on a less than a few hours of sleep before. Expecting to hear Sgt. Siler on the other end with a gate problem, she was surprised to hear Sgt. Harriman instead. Maybe Siler was injured again, seemed to happen every week or so.

"Major it's Sgt. Harriman, the General has scheduled a briefing for 0600 and your presence is required. Dr. Jackson is on his way in and Teal'c is already here."

"Thank you Sgt. Do you know what this is about?" Sam asked, already up and getting dressed. She needed a shot of caffeine to wake up properly.

"No Major, I was just told to have you and your team in the briefing room at 0600."

"On my way." Sam hung up the phone. She finished getting dressed and splashed some water on her face. She brushed her teeth and put on some deodorant and was ready to go. She walked out of her room relieved the Colonel had taken her word and not placed a security detail on her door. As she rounded the corner she bumped into the Colonel.

"Sir! I'm sorry."

"No need Carter, just coming by to make sure you got your wake up call. You headed down?" She hated how alert he appeared since she knew that he had gotten no more sleep than she had. He had not been kidding about waiting in her lab until the end of the experiment and escorting her to her quarters. He pretty much gave her the silent treatment the whole way and in no uncertain terms informed her of what would happen if he found out that she went back to her lab.

"No sir, still have a few minutes to get a cup of coffee from the mess, you want any?" One of the things she liked about her commanding officer was that he didn't hold a grudge. It was as if the previous night was forgotten and everything was back to normal. She never had to wonder where she stood with him.

"Naw Carter, I can grab a cup in the briefing room." He frowned. "As a matter of fact, so can you." He knew that she didn't drink that coffee, and he even knew why. Didn't mean he couldn't give her a hard time about it though.

"That is not coffee sir!" She said, having had this discussion before. "And what is there has most likely been there for hours already." Sam swiped her card at the elevator before turning to the colonel to continue their conversation. "Any idea what this is about? Thought the mission was for 0800?"

"Wow, talk about a quick change of subject, and no, I have no idea. I was just told to get my six up to the briefing room." He looked at her and grinned, deciding to return to their original topic. "I am so going to tell Sgt. Harriman what you think about his coffee. He may not talk to you for a week, you know how he likes to stay on top of stuff like that." The doors to the elevator opened and they both stepped in as well as an airman. The colonel pushed the buttons for their respective floors. "What floor airman?"

"16 Sir, Thank you." The airman faced forward and did his best to ignore the bantering between the two respected officers.

"Sir, that's not fair. You know the commissary stocks a special blend of coffee for Daniel and I. We take turns bringing it in. But, if you must you must. Just keep in mind I know all sorts of thing that could get you in trouble with him also sir. Take memos for example." She refused to look at him.

"You wouldn't Carter." Colonel O'Neill feigned a look of terror, knowing she could see his reflection in the doors of the elevator.

"Oh, I would sir, unless you would like to revisit the discussion of the coffee. Sir!" Sam looked up at him and tried to act innocent.

"You wouldn't be trying to bribe a superior officer now would you Carter?" He smirked at her, placing his hands on his hips.

The elevator came to a stop on his floor and dinged.

"Saved by the bell huh, sir. So do we have a deal?" Sam needed to know if she was going to have to do damage control the next time she saw the Sgt.

"Yes, Carter we have a deal; and you have exactly fourteen minutes to get your coffee and make it to the briefing room. I'll see you there." He stepped off the elevator on level 28.

Jack walked into the briefing room with the usual bounce to his step he had following a good secession of bantering with his Major and headed over to the standard issue coffee setup along the wall. "Good morning Teal'c. Danny here yet?" He needed to remember that she was not his Major. She belonged to the Air Force.

"Good morning O'Neill, DanielJackson is indeed here, I believe he has gone to get coffee before the meeting." Teal'c stood next to the large window looking out at the stargate.

"Any idea what's going on big guy?" Jack asked as he carried his coffee to the table took his seat. Apparently Daniel shared Carters opinion on the coffee in the briefing room. He glanced at his cup and took a sip. Yep, tasted fine to him.

"None." Teal'c stoically replied still looking out at the gate.

"Ya, didn't think so." Jacked leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His team still had a few minutes to make their appearance.

Jack glanced at the clock on the wall as he heard Daniel and Carter. Ah, right on time.

"I'm telling you Sam, I really need that artifact. I need to take pictures of it before the boys at area 51 get their hands on it. I was going to translate straight from the artifact tomorrow after you were finished with it, but it looks like we are about to get busy."

"I know Daniel, can you take them in my office? I still have a few diagnostics I need to run." Both Daniel and Sam walked into the briefing room carrying huge cups of coffee. They were so large in fact that Jack was sure the commissary kept on hand just for his two coffee junkies. They took their respective seats while continuing the conversation.

"What have you been able to figure out so far Sam?" Daniel had not had a chance to do more than look at the artifact since SG-4 brought in back from P4X-385 the day before.

"Nothing yet. I ran a diagnostic yesterday and it was giving of massive amounts of power. It was so late when it finished last night that I didn't get the chance to look at the test results. I had planned on doing that before we left for our mission." She glanced at the Colonel.

"Good Morning SG1." General Hammond said as he came out of his office and took his seat a few minutes before 0600.

"Good morning General," Jack asked getting down to business. "What's going on?"

"Let's get to it then. First, your mission this morning has been postponed for the foreseeable future."

"But Sir…" Daniel started to voice his displeasure at being put off the mission for a second time.

"Son let me finish. At 0430 this morning we were contacted by Thor. All I could get out of him was that he had some rather important information to share and would be here…" In a blinding flash of white light Thor appeared sitting in his chair at the other end of the table. "Now." General Hammond glanced at the clock. It read exactly 0600.

"Thor buddy, how are you doing? It's been awhile."

"It has indeed been awhile O'Neill. I am doing well. General, I have shielded the area from any possible outside surveillance. I feel that this information is not something you all would want getting into the wrong hands."

At this announcement the whole team sat up a little straighter in their seats. "What's going on Thor? You are not usually this cryptic." Sam said.

"Thor, I have a feeling we are not going to like where this conversation goes are we?" Jack asked. This was not the first time Thor had visited to pass them some information or ask for help, but it was the first time he had basically cut them off from everyone in the mountain to pass along the information. "Is some bad guy coming to wipe out the planet again and you are here to warn us? I don't think we have made any new enemies. Have we?"

"Not that I am aware of Sir." Sam replied.

"No Jack, just the same old ones." Daniel Interjected.

"I too know of no other enemy's that plan to 'wipe us out' O'Neill." Teal'c said stoically.

"See Thor, no new bad guys. At least that we know of."

General Hammond felt like he was watching ping pong match trying to follow the conversation. "Okay people, let's keep it together so we can find out what information he has for us."

"No colonel, there is no impending doom that I am aware of. I bring information of Loki." Thor responded.

"What? Didn't get out did he? Around here doing more unauthorized experiments on humans? Jack asked.

"No O'Neill, Loki is still a prisoner on our home world." Thor began to explain his reason for making contact. "After Loki's attempt at cloning you and his subsequent arrest we have been attempting to gain access to the files regarding his unauthorized experiments. About two months ago, we were finally able to access them. My main interest were any and all files pertaining to you O'Neill. I wanted to know if there were further experiments conducted on you, and if so if any damage needed to be repaired."

"Well I guess you found something or you wouldn't be here. So what is going to happen to me now?" Jack sounded resigned to his fate at the hands of further alien intervention.

"Actually O'Neill there was one file, but it is nothing that is of concern at this time. I am here because of the files we found in connection to yours, designation exp4824963; code named: Samantha Carter."

"He had files on me? What did he do Thor and is it fixable?" Sam didn't know if she should be angry or terrified.

"Wait, did you say files?" Daniel wanted to know.

"You are not in any danger Major Carter. Before I tell you what was in the file, there was indeed another file Dr. Jackson. The second file. Exp5394; code named; Helen Magnus. The file didn't have much information about her, mostly the experiments he conducted." Thor stopped for a minute to let them digest the information.

"So you're telling me that Loki experimented on Major Carter and an unknown woman and that their files were attached to Colonel O'Neill? Why?" The General finally took a bit of his control back. Looking at his two best officers with concern. He remembered how disastrous the situation was the last time they dealt with Loki and his cloning. He was concerned about experiments on Sam and the connection to Jack.

"I have not been able to read the whole file General. This is what I do know. In 1971 Loki conducted the same experiment on Helen Magnus that he did with you O'Neill. However he found an anomaly in her DNA that he was unable to explain. He thought she may be the key to unlocking our problems with the cloning process. However, he needed more time to see how this anomaly developed, so he came up with a plan. You, Major Carter."

Everyone at the table sat in stunned silence.

"What are you saying Thor?" The General wanted to know.

"Major Carter is a clone of this other woman in the file." Thor elaborated.

"Thor that is not possible. I have memories of growing up, I have pictures of my mom holding me in the hospital after I was born. It's not possible. At the very least my father would have told me that I was adopted." Sam started to ramble on about how it was not possible.

"She's right Thor, I was at the hospital when she was born." Hammond interjected.

"You're not wrong General, Major Carter, you were indeed born and your parents really are your parents. You share a small portion of their DNA, just enough to make sure the pregnancy would be viable. As far as they know it was a normal pregnancy and you are their child. Loki made nine attempts at creating a clone before he came to the conclusion he was missing a major component to the process."

"A woman to carry the baby to term." Daniel interjected for the second time since the meeting started.

"You are correct Dr. Jackson. The first nine trials ended in failure within the first three months. He conclude that without a living incubator it would not work. Your parents were chosen very specifically Major Carter. He needed to find someone with a compatible blood type so her body would not reject the embryo. He made three more attempts before he was successful. After the first three failures he determined that he needed to incorporate small amounts of the women's DNA into the embryo so that it was not rejected by her body. He was successful and Major Carter was born in 1973, a perfect copy of Helen Magnus to include the anomaly in her DNA, which has had more time to evolve. Exactly what Loki wanted; we just don't know why."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole room sat in stunned silence trying to process the information they had been given.

"Thor I agree with your assessment of secrecy on this matter. The NID have taken an interest in Major Carter and we don't need them to have any more reason to kidnap her. They have done it before and would try it again if they thought they could get away with it. I do however need to inform the President." General Hammond looked at Carter. "Major, as far as I am concerned this makes no difference. You have worked your butt off to get to where you are and are a valued member of this facility, as well as my goddaughter." He got up and walked into his office.

"Sam, he is right. You are still the same Sam Carter. This changes nothing." Daniel was the first to say what was on everyone's mind.

"SamanthaCarter, I agree with DanielJackson. This changes nothing, you are a valued warrior on this team. We are not the same without you." Teal'c bowed his head to Sam.

"Ya Carter, still a national treasure, no matter the circumstances." Jack was the last one to speak up and the one that Sam was the most worried about. His reaction is the one that had the ability to make this whole thing better or so much worse than it was.

"Major Carter, there is more in the file that I have not had a chance to read yet. It will take several hours. I will head back to the O'Neill and see what other information I can find." Thor moved some of the control crystals on his chair. "This room is still secure and will be the only safe location to discuss the information I have given you. I will be back when I have more information. O'Neill here is a communication crystal if you need to contact me." With that he disappeared.

Sam was sitting at the table staring off into space. He knew that she needed time to process all the information she had been given. Hell, it was hard enough on him when he was cloned from himself, hard to imagine being the clone of an unknown person. But he was not lying when he told her that it makes no difference, he just hoped that she was able to read between the lines to know what he really wanted to say.

"Okay, we know the situation, what do we need?" Jack was the first speak up. Always the most practical of the group.

"What I need sir, is all the information we can find on Helen Magnus. Plus I want Janet to run some tests. I want to know everything about who I am cloned from and the anomaly in our DNA."

"Well alright then. Carter you get Doc Frasier and bring her up here. That way you can fill her in on what is going on and what she needs to look for. Daniel start looking into this woman. Find out everything you can on her and be ready to brief us in two hours with what you have. I am going to go talk to the General. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Sam and Daniel started to move out of the room.

"What of me O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know.

O'Neill let Sam and Daniel walk out of the room before turning to Teal'c. "I want you to stick to Carter. The only place she goes without one of us is the bathroom and even then, we check it first. I know the General has to brief the president, but that just means more people will have the information. Nothing happens to her. Got it Teal'c?" Jack was very serious about her safety.

"I will guard her with my life O'Neill." With that, Teal'c left the room to follow Sam.

Jack waited in the briefing room for the General to return. It took longer than he thought. How hard is it to say 'Major Carter is a clone and we will give you more information as we get it?' Jack wondered. Maybe the president had questions, but there was not a whole lot to go on until they were able to find more information on Helen Magnus.

"Colonel O'Neill, did you need something?" The General asked from the door to his office.

"Yes sir, how did the talk with the president go?" Jack wanted to ensure the safety of his Major.

"Well, different than I expected. I told him of the situation and when I mentioned the name Helen Magnus he told me he would get back to me. It was rather weird actually."

"You don't think they somehow knew this already do you General?"

"I don't know son, but the President did say he would be getting back to me in a few hours. Now all we can do is wait. I know how well you deal with that."

"Yes sir, I will be down with Carter. I have Daniel looking into our mystery woman sir, hopefully she is still alive."

"Yes Colonel, your mission is to protect Major Carter, and none of you leave the base. I'll let you know when the President gets in contact with me." Both the General and the Colonel went their separate ways waiting to hear further information.

************Old City Sanctuary************

"So, that about wraps up the meeting. Does anyone have any questions?" Magnus stood at the head of the table about to end their daily staff meeting. "No? Good. You all have your assignments, let's get to them than." She walked around the table and headed to her desk. Now would be as good a time as any to call Declan to see how things went while she was away. Just as she was reaching for her phone it rang.

"Dr. Magnus." She answered with her usually friendly voice. After all, one never knew who was calling and there was always time later to get hostile if the situation called for it.

"Dr. Magnus, this is Henry Hayes, how have you been?" Magnus pulled the phone away from her ear for a second startled by who was on the other end.

"Mr. President, I have been good. You?" It was not every day one spoke to the President of the United States.

"First, it's Henry and second, I was doing great until I received a call this morning from one of my military bases in Colorado Springs. There is a situation that I believe you would be interested in." He knew that he had to keep it vague on a non-secure line. Plus dropping a bomb like you have a clone running around is not generally something you can explain easily over the phone especially to someone that is unaware of some of the military's extracurricular activities.

"Not another abnormal running around killing soldiers I hope?" She really was tired and didn't relish the thought of another hunt for an unknown abnormal.

"No no, nothing like that…exactly. There is very little information that I am able to give you. How long would it take for you to get to Colorado Springs?"

"I have just gotten back from an extended trip and need to get some things in order before I can go. How is a few days?"

"Actually I was thinking hours, not days, and think of it as a vacation. This really is a sensitive topic Helen and one that you will want to be notified of as soon as possible. I am going to give you a number to call with your flight information and arrangements will be made to escort you to the base. Any questions?"

"This is beginning to sound more like an order and not a request Mr. President. If I agree, and let me stress the IF, than it will be me and my team, it is an all or nothing deal."

"Okay, hold on for a minute." While she was waiting her Henry walked into her office carrying a tablet that seemed to be permanently attached to his arm.

"Hey Doc." He said without looking up. "Something interesting popped up while I was working. It seems like someone is attempting to…" He finally looked up at her and realized she was on the phone. "Sorry, I'll just wait over here." He started walking to the couch.

"No Henry, it's all right. I got put on hold. Someone is attempting to do what?"

"Remember the bots I put in place to keep any information about all of us and the Sanctuary off the web, to include pictures and what not?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, they started pinging about five minutes ago. Someone with high clearance is looking for you."

"How high Henry?" Maybe this is what the president was concerned about, someone was looking into the Sanctuary. It is not like he would send people fishing for information on her, they had had several meetings and a few dinners together when he first took office, and he knew what he need to for the Sanctuary to continue operations in the United States.

"Really high, and whoever it is, is crazy good. Do you want me to lay a false trail and see if we can trap them? Find out what they want?"

"Let me finish with my call and depending on his answers it's a possibility. Oh, and Henry can you please tell Will and Ashley to pack for a trip please. We will be leaving within the hour."

"Sure Doc, no problem. I'll be right back."

She had to wait a few more minutes before the President got back on the phone and they were able to continue their conversation.

"Helen, you still there?"

"Yes Mr. President I am still here, does my team get to come along or am I staying home?"

"Yes, your team can come as well, but you will all have to sign non-disclosure agreements before you will be taken into the base." The President paused. "Does that mean that I can tell my team to expect a call?"

"That depends on your answer to my next question. Who is looking into my background? Is it your people?"

"If I had to hazard a guess I would say yes. The information that we received this morning would have made them extremely curious about you. After I get off the phone with you I will give them a cease and desist order. When can we expect you?"

"What information did you receive and is the Sanctuary in any danger?"

"It really is a sensitive subject that I can't discuss over the phone. However I will be meeting you there, it is something that I need to see too personally, and no, the Sanctuary is in no danger. This is all about you." He responded cryptically.

"I will call my pilot and can be there in a few hours. Give me the number to call when I get there for a pick up. Who can I expect?"

"Most likely Colonel Jonathan O'Neill and possibly one other member of his team. You can trust him Dr."

"You know I trust very few people Mr. President. I'll see you there." Helen hung up the phone and sat back in her chair. It was not very often she was invited to one of the military's facilities, and even then it was mostly to capture an abnormal. She was definitely curious about the nature of the information.

Henry walked back into the office still carrying his tablet and not paying attention to where he was going. She was astounded that he managed to move around like that all the time without running into walls or falling down stairs. Maybe it had to do with him being a HAP and having faster than average reflexes.

"Well Doc, are we setting up a trace?" He still had not looked up at her.

"No Henry, not yet. I just got off the phone with the president. He thinks it may have been some of his people and will put a stop to it. If it does not happen in the next fifteen minutes or so, go ahead and trace it." Will and Ashley walked in carrying their bags for the mission. Helen kept a packed bag in the office. Every one of them kept them ready to go since they could be called away at any time, much like they currently were.

"Magnus, are we really going on another mission?" Will dropped his bag at the door. "We still have not had the chance to recover from this last one. Remember, I said three days, I needed to sleep for three days to recover." Will started gripping as soon as he was in the door.

"Ya mom, I have a meeting with Angelo in a few hours, weapons remember?"

"Yes, I am well aware of what you had both planned on doing, and this mission should be information gathering. The president assures me that there is no abnormal running around and that this is information that I need. We leave for the airport in ten minutes."

"The president of the United States? Called you with information? Don't they generally just call when they need help?" Will inquired.

"Yes Will, the various Presidents that I have spoken to over the years do only call me when the situation is so out of hand that there have been multiple causalities, however Henry assures me that that is not the case this time."

"Hey Doc, the inquiries have stopped. He sure works fast." Henry spoke up with the new information. I am going down to the lab to make sure they are not going to try it again. See you when you get back." He walked out of the room.

"So where are we headed?" Will wanted to know.

"Colorado Springs. Not sure if we will be going to Fort Carson, or Peterson AFB, but someone will be meeting us at the airport." They all headed out the door with bags in hand when they were enveloped in a bright white light and they all three disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniel went up to his office and immediately started a search for one Helen Magnus. He was not the computer genius that Sam was, but he was great at research. So, when thirty minutes later he had still not been able to find out anything about the woman he began to get suspicious. He leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses trying to think of a new way to go about the search. He figured with the time frame Jack had gaven him he had about an hour left. He leaned forward and put his hands on the keyboard hoping it would give him inspiration of where to go next. He was actually relieved when the phone rang. With a sigh he answered it.

"Dr. Jackson." He said slightly distracted; still thinking about what to tell Jack.

"Dr. Jackson its Hammond, I need you to stop searching for Helen Magnus by order of the President. He will have more information when he gets here."

"Well Sir, that just leads to more questions. She is connected enough to have the President stop us in our tracks, but she has no paper trail leading to who she is. Was she scrubbed?" Daniel was starting to get concerned with all the secrecy. It was one thing to have Sam cloned from a completely unknown element, but to have her cloned from someone so high in the government that they were ghosted, was dangerous. Jack needed to be made aware of what was going on as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry General, what were you saying?" Daniel had been so focused on the consequences of this latest information he missed everything else.

"Dr. Jackson, I said the President is flying in and will be meeting her at the airport and bringing her in. We have about three hours and everything should be answered, or we will have more questions; I just don't know."

"Yes sir, I'll let the rest of the team know what is going on." Daniel was about to hang up when he remembered something. "Wait, General Hammond…why don't we just see if Thor will beam them over. That way we get our answers faster."

"Good idea son, I will call the President back and make the suggestion. Have Colonel O'Neill report to my office." General Hammond hung up with Daniel so he could call the President. He started to push two on the red phone when he had another idea. Instead, he pressed the coms button that gave him a direct line to Sgt. Harriman.

"What can I get for you General?"

"Sgt. I need you to bring me three copies of the non-disclosure agreement. We will be having company soon."

"Yes sir, about that. It would seem that there is a force shield around the briefing room and your office sir. We found out when Siler tried going into the briefing room."

General Hammond sighed. "Is he alright?"

"Yes sir, nothing out of the ordinary. He banged his head pretty good when it threw him backwards so a couple of airman escorted him to the infirmary."

"Alright Sgt. Thank you. I will figure out what is going on. I didn't know Thor's security included a force shield." As he hung up the phone he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 0730. The day already seemed like it should be ending, not just beginning. He started to pick up the phone to call the President when Colonel O'Neill knocked on the door and entered.

"Colonel O'Neil, what to explain to me how you just walked through a force shield like it wasn't there?"

"Sir, what force shield?" Jack looked behind him perplexed and walked back through the door. "There is nothing out here sir." He walked back into the Generals office. "You told Daniel you wanted to see me?"

"Colonel, Siler was injured by a force shield when he tried to enter the briefing room. I need you to contact Thor and find out what is going on. Also, see if he is willing to beam the President to the briefing room. Daniel suggested it, and hopefully we'll get answers faster. I have a call to make."

Hammond picked up the phone as Jack walked through to the briefing room to call Thor.

"Mr. President, I have stopped the search into Helen Magnus as you ordered sir. Out of curiosity, how did you know we were looking into her background?"

"Funny story actually, she found out and asked me if it was some of my people. I could only assume that with the information Thor dropped on us this morning that SG1 would want as much information on her as possible. She requested the searches be stopped, so I put a stop to them."

"So you know her sir?" Hammond was flabbergasted. He really didn't want to buy into Dr. Jackson's theory, but it appeared he may have no choice in the matter. Considering he ran one of the military's top secret facilities, he sure hated secrets.

"I have met her a few times. If you think you have an amazing job, just wait until you hear about hers. You may find that you have a lot in common with her organization."

"Yes sir, I will take your word on that. Next matter, how would you feel about beaming over instead of flying? Someone pointed out that with Thor in orbit we could get this done a whole lot faster."

"Sure George, that would be great, however don't forget some of the secret service agents, they do tend to get a bit prickly when I go disappearing on them." Hammond smiled at the phone picturing all the confusion around the White House if the President were to just disappear. Total chaos in seconds. It would almost be worth it to…Nope, talk about being reassigned to Alaska or somewhere equally unpleasant.

"Not a problem sir I will let the Colonel know to expect…how many?" He needed to know an exact number, Thor tended to get a bit beam happy when he was not told exactly what he could take.

"Well, it is a secure facility, how about three?" That sounded like a good number, after all he was flying Thor express, not like he had to worry about terrorist attacks while in route.

"What about Helen Magnus? Do we need to send someone to escort her in?"

"No, I have something much more fun in mind if Thor is up for it. I'll tell you about it when I get there."

"Have the men standing with you sir, should only be a few minutes. See you when you get here."

"Alright George, see you in a couple of minutes." Both parties hung up the phone. Hammond walked into the briefing room.

"Colonel, is Thor willing to help us out?" Jack was standing in the middle of the room making gestures and talking to himself. Or, that's how it appeared anyway. Through previous experience with the communication device he know that Jack was talking to Thor.

"Hang on Thor…" He turned his head to look at General Hammond. "Yes sir, he is standing by to beam the President on your order."

"Just make sure he gets the three secret service in the room with him. No need to cause a commotion at the White House." Hammond smiled to himself thinking about the time Thor started beaming massive amounts of gear and food off the base and everyone panicked. Multiply that by about five million and that would be the reaction at the White House.

Jack turned his back to General Hammond to continue talking to Thor.

"Alright Thor we are good to go. There are four people that are there ready to go from the White House."

A second later there was a bright flash of light and the President was moved over a thousand miles in the blink of an eye. All the occupants of the room looked around for the three missing agents.

"Oh, this can't be good." The President said seriously.

Jack turned back to talk to Thor. "Uhm Thor buddy, I said the secret service guys had to come to." Jack stopped talking and stood still for a minute.

"George, what is he doing? There is no one there." The President tried looking where the Colonel was staring, but could see nothing.

"Well sir, he is listening to whatever Thor is telling him. It's a bit disconcerting to view from this side the first time…" Hammond stopped talking when Jack started to turn back their way.

"Okay Thor, I got it geeze." He turned back to General Hammond and the President. "Sorry about that Mr. President. If you would follow me for a second." Jack walked over to the door and opened it. "Wait!" he yelled and held up his hand as the secret service made a move to enter the room. "There is a force shield surrounding this room. According to Thor you are not invited in, but as you can see the President is here and completely safe." Jack turned to the President, "Sir, if you would like to step out of the room to reassure your agent that you are not being held against your will." Jack gestured at the door and stepped to the side.

The President stepped up to the door and next to where Jack was standing and glanced back at Hammond. "Never a boring day around here is there George?" He looked back to where his agent was standing and started looking for a force shield.

"You can't see it sir, but as Sgt. Siler found out earlier, it is there."

"So I can just step through it? Will I be able to get back in?" If his agent was not allowed to get in, how was he going to be able to?

"Don't worry sir, Thor coded your DNA into the shield, or something like that. I'm sure Carter could explain it better, but there you have it. You can come and go at will and not feel a thing. I should know I've done it. Several times in fact." The President took a deep breath and stepped forward. The secret service agent grabbed him and pulled him away from the door. He spoke into his head set.

"I have the package, he is safe." Talking to the President he said "Sir, I don't feel comfortable not being able to get to you in an emergency."

"Frankly Scott, there is no safer place in the world. No one can get through that shield unless Thor gives the okay for it. I'll be just inside." He looked around the hallway not seeing the rest of the agents. "If it will make you feel better, why don't you station yourselves at all the doors." He turned and walked back into the room and closed the door. "Well George, I kind of expected all of SG1 here as a welcoming committee. I must tell you I am a bit disappointed."

"Sorry about that sir, Major Carter is in the infirmary having some tests run." Hammond explained.

"Well George, I would really prefer if we hold off on any testing until Helen and her team gets here. She will be able to answer a lot of your questions…after we explain to her what is going on. Although, when she meets Major Carter, she may figure it out rather quickly."

"Sir, I have to ask, did you know about all of this?" Jack needed to know if this was a known fact and it was intentionally kept from Carter.

"No Jack, I swear I had no idea. Let's get everyone here and then we can discuss the particulars." The President looked around the room. "I have Dr. Magnus's location if Thor can bring in her and her team that would be great." The President handed Jack a paper with grid coordinates on it. He went over to relay the message to Thor.

"Sir, how many people?" Jack needed to give as much information as possible to Thor, not a good idea to bring in random people to a top secret base.

"Three." He turned to Hammond.

"Sir, is this a good idea? How much are we going to share with her?" Hammond hated bringing more people into the well-kept secret of the Stargate program. As it was there were too many governments trying to get a piece of it, not to mention Kensey and the NID.

"Full disclosure George. She is going to have to be willing to share her secret with you and your team, and trust that you all can keep it secret. To do that we need to explain what this program has been doing. Besides, how were you planning on explaining Thor?" The President turned to the location that he arrived in. He really did want to see Helens face when she arrived.

The few times he met with her she seemed so unflappable, like nothing could phase her. He really hoped to get a reaction out of her.

Jack turned back to the General and the President. "Well sir's they should be here any second now." He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Yep, any time now." His comment was followed by a bright flash and three people standing together in a group.

They all spoke at the same time.

"What the Hell was that?" "Well that was different." "Bloody Hell."

The President started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked out of the briefing room with Daniel and headed to the elevators. She was so lost in her own thoughts that Daniel had to physically stop her before she realized that he had been talking to her.

"Sam. I'm sure that asking if you are ok would be a stupid question, so what is going through your head right now?" He steered her back on course for the elevator. He needed to make sure she understood that this really didn't change anything for the team. It would have been different if she had the other woman's memories, but the way Loki cloned her mean that she was different from Helen Magnus.

"I can't really talk about it out here Daniel, you heard what Thor said, only the area around the briefing room is secure. Let's just say that it is a lot of information to process all at once, and honestly until I see the DNA results…maybe he is wrong Daniel. Maybe they misinterpreted the data or…" Sam was refusing to take what Thor told her at face value. She was going to have Janet run some tests and come to her own conclusions. They stepped onto the elevator and Daniel pushed the buttons for their respective floors.

"Sam, this is the Asgard, it is not like them to get it wrong." Daniel was trying to be as comforting as possible, but if Thor told them she was a clone than there was no arguing about it. "But Sam, he did say that some of your parents…" Sam quickly cut him off.

"Not here Daniel," She pointed at the camera. "You never know who is listening. I'll be fine," She tried to reassure him. "Just go find out about our mystery woman, I need to go talk to Janet." Sam started to step off the elevator when she suddenly turned to Daniel. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Thank you for what you said in the briefing room." She paused and looked him in the eye. "It really meant a lot that this doesn't change anything for you." She turned away from him as her eyes started to fill with tears. She needed to get away before she did something silly and actually started crying. She started to let go of his hand when he gripped her tighter and pulled her into a hug. He put his mouth next to her ear so that he would not be overheard.

"You could grow a second head and a tail, and it wouldn't change anything for me Sam, I hope you know that." He knew that she hated to show anything that she perceived at weakness and so he was trying to cheer her up. It apparently worked like he hoped when she started laughing.

"Thanks Daniel, I needed that." She stepped away from him so he could go to his office. She started walking down the hallway once again lost in her thoughts. As a scientist she found the process of cloning fascinating. As the test subject…well she needed more information. She thought back to her childhood and growing up the way she did, without a mother for most of her life, a father who was more interested in his work than her; although after working at the SGC and having to lie to everyone, including Mark, she was beginning to have a deeper understanding of what her Father had gone through for all those years.

Her biggest question was how this was going to affect her job at the SGC? Would she be forced off of SG1 and put in the labs on a permanent basis? One plus to that would be Colonel O'Neill would no longer be her CO and they could…Nope, not going to think about that, because she was not sure if he meant what he said about this not changing anything, so back to the main issue. Would they even trust her to continue working at the SGC at all or allow her to stay in the Air Force? So many questions that she didn't have the answers to. Sam didn't notice her breathing change or her hands shaking.

She walked into the infirmary and headed to Janet's office. With SG1 off the mission roster for the day there were no pre-mission physicals happening and everything was quite. Siler was on one of the beds with an IV and it looked like he was down for the count. She wondered what had happened to him this time. She was surprised he was still willing to work at the SGC will all the injuries he had sustained over the last few years.

Janet's office door was opened when she walked up and she observed her best friend bent over a chart, most likely Siler's, updating it. Sam tried to take deep breaths as she waited for Janet to finish what she was doing and look up. But the longer she waited the more everything started to hit her. They made eye contact and that is when Sam really fell apart.

"Sam, this is a surprise, come on..." She got a good look at Sam and her doctor instincts kicked it.

"Janet…" Sam bent over and put her hand on her knees.

"Sam, are you all right?" Janet quickly jumped up and moved around her desk. "Sam, talk to me, what happened? Are you hurt?" Sam was unable to get a deep breath and was gasping for air. She just kept shaking her head saying "I'm fine! I'm Fine."

"Sam, you are anything but fine." Janet closed the door and lead Sam to a chair. She began checking her for injuries but didn't see any blood and nothing appeared to be broken. "Sam, you're having a panic attack, try to slow your breathing." Janet forced Sam to bend over and put her head between her knees. With that done she started to rub circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down while the other hand was on her wrist to check her pulse making soothing noises as she did so.

"I think…" Sam tried to breathe through her nose "I'm going to be sick!" Janet grabbed the trash can from behind her just in time for Sam to completely lose everything. Not that there was much, just the coffee she had and the muffin she had grabbed while in the commissary earlier. So it didn't take long for the vomiting to turn to dry heaving.

Janet recognized the signs of Sam going into shock and knew that she needed to react quickly or everything could go downhill. "Sam, I'll be right back." She was up and moving out of the office without Sam responding to her comment. She was about two steppes out the door when she ran into Teal'c.

"Teal'c don't let anyone into my office." Janet moved around the infirmary grabbing an IV, dopamine and a light sedative just in case she needed later. Over her shoulder she said "Teal'c, do you have any idea what caused this?"

"I do DoctorFraiser."

When he didn't elaborate she looked at him over her shoulder while continuing to grab what she needed to treat Sam. "Well? What happened?"

"I'm sorry DoctorFraiser, I cannot speak of it here. I believe MajorCarter was coming to have you run some DNA tests. She appeared fine when she left the briefing room." Janet turned and went back to the cabinet to retrieve what she would need to draw several vials of blood and headed back to the office.

Janet opened the door and started to go in when Teal'c stopped her. "MajorCarter received some information, I believe she is going to need your support as a friend more than anything else."

"But you can't tell me what it was?" If Janet was concerned for her friend before, now she was down-right terrified. It took a lot for Sam to have any reaction, let alone one this severe to anything. Except maybe losing a member of her team.

"Not here DoctorFraiser. I believe MajorCarter was going to take you to the briefing room and advise you of the situation."

It was always best to have as much information as possible before treating a patient, and she had gotten everything out of Teal'c that she was going to get. Janet went back into the room and closed the door. She went over to the chair where Sam was still leaning over taking deep breaths. The trash can was still in front of her.

"Are you still feeling sick? I can give you something to help with the nausea." She was kneeling down at Sam's side getting ready to insert the IV.

"I'm not sure, it comes and goes." Sam was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to get her breathing under control and to help with the nausea. She was staring at the floor, not really paying attention to that her friend was doing beside her. She jumped when she felt the needle go into her arm. "Ow, Janet, what the hell!?"

"You're in shock Sam. Just going to get some fluids in you and give you something to regulate your blood pressure. Just relax. Are you able to tell me anything about what happened?" Janet continued to work on her best friend. She took her blood pressure to get a base line and administered the dopamine through the IV.

"I can't Janet, not here." Janet started to set out the vials to take blood samples.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to take some blood, can you tell me what we are looking for?" Janet put the tunicate on Sam's right arm above the elbow. One good thing about doing all the mission physicals was she knew exactly where to place the needle to get what she needed.

"How did you know that I needed tests ran?" Sam looked at Janet for the first time since everything started.

"Teal'c is outside the door. He told me when I went out to get this stuff." Janet inserted the needle into the vein and waited for the flash of blood to indicate she had correctly hit the vein. Grabbing the first vial she inserted it and waited as it filled up with blood.

"Colonel O'Neill must have sent him to keep an eye on me." Sam slowly sat up in the chair and took a more active interest in what Janet was doing. The major crises seemed to have passed. Janet was relieved that she would not have to use the sedative she brought in.

Unknown to Sam and Janet, Colonel O'Neill had arrived in the infirmary and was talking to Teal'c. Teal'c explained to Jack what he thought had occurred and that Sam was being taken care of by Janet.

"I really wish you could tell me what was going on." Janet said. "I need to know what tests to have the lab run." Janet finished filling the last vial and set it on the tray. She pulled the needle out of Sam's arm and placed it on the tray as well to be discarded properly later. She placed a cotton ball on the wound and applying pressure counted to ten. She took it off and applied a Band-Aid to the location.

"I need you to do a full DNA analysis Janet. I would recommend talking to General Hammond to see if you can bring in a specialist on molecular biology, I thing we will need it." Sam looked down at the IV and sighed. "How long do I need to keep this in? I'm feeling better and I need to take you to the briefing room so I can explain what is going on."

"About twenty minutes should do unless you start to panic again." Janet started to pick everything up off the floor and move the trash can when there was a knock at the door. Janet looked at Sam and shrugged. Knowing that Teal'c was standing at the door meant that not many people would have access, he would see to that. She walked over and opened the door not surprised to see Colonel O'Neill standing with his hands in his pockets.

"How is she Doc?" Sam was always his first concern.

"Better than she was when she first came in. I have her on an IV, and I have drawn blood to test, although I am still not sure what we are testing for."

"Can you let Carter know that Thor has secured this room and she is free to talk to you about what is going on? Teal'c and I will be outside if she needs us." When Jack came into the infirmary and Teal'c told him what was going on with Carter, he had quickly pulled out the communication device and asked Thor if he could secure the room so that Major Carter didn't have to go back to the briefing room to give the explanation to Janet. Better to let her get it all out here than to have it come crashing down around her later.

Thor had agreed right away and told Jack that it would take a few minutes to get the force field in place and collaborated.

"Sure Colonel, I'll let her know. I think she will be relieved to know you are both here for her." She looked around expecting to see Daniel with the rest of Sam's team. They were usually a packaged deal when one of them was in the infirmary. "Where's Daniel Sir?"

"He is in his office looking up some information. He is the best when it comes to research. But please don't tell him I said that, it will go to his head."

"Well thank you Jack, I promise not to let it go to my head…much anyways." Daniel said as he entered the infirmary smirking.

"Daniel, whatcha doin here? Thought you would be busy for a while, you know research and all." Jack had not expected Daniel to be done yet, especially since he had asked him to put together all the information he could find. It had hardly been forty minutes since the briefing ended.

"Well Jack it would seem that she didn't like us looking into her background and asked the President to put a stop to it, which of course he did. General Hammond called and told me I needed to stop what I was doing. He didn't know what was going on either, but he did say that he wanted to see you in his office."

"What do you mean 'she didn't like? Daniel how did she even know?" There was something else going on here and he hated it when he didn't have all the information he needed to accurately assess the situation.

"I don't know Jack. I was doing what you asked when the General called and told me the President ordered us to stop looking into her background. That's all I know. He said that the President would give us more information when he got here. I suggested having Thor beam him over so that we can get our answers faster." Daniel wanted Jack to know everything that was going on before he went to talk to the General.

Janet was listing to the conversation with interest but decided that she needed to get back in there with Sam. At least that way she get the full story. "I am going to go check on Sam and I will pass along your message Sir." Janet said.

"Good idea Doc, she can fill you in or if she wants Daniel can come in and do it." He looked at Daniel as he said the next part. "Otherwise Daniel will be out here with Teal'c until I get back or we all meet back up in the briefing room." He was taking no chances with Carters safety as he reached a hand back and retrieved the Zat. He handed it off to Daniel who nodded in understanding. Jack left to go find out what the General needed.

Janet smiled at both Daniel and Teal'c before heading back into her office to speak with Sam. She softly closed the door to the office and turned to Sam who was still sitting in the same position she was in when Janet had left five minutes prior.

"Was the Colonel O'Neill that I heard?" Sam wanted to know. It would not be shocking to find her whole team outside the door protecting her.

"Yes, he talked to Thor and had him secure this room so that we could talk freely. He had to go see the General, so Daniel and Teal'c are outside with Zats. Sam, what's going on?" She needed whatever information Sam could give her, not just as her Doctor, but as her best friend.

"Do you remember when Loki cloned Colonel O'Neill?" As Sam started her story Janet grabbed her chair and sat down. Anything that had to do with Loki never turned out well and if Thor was securing the base and Sam was guarded it couldn't be good news. "Well after Loki's arrest Thor wanted to know if there were any other experiments conducted on Colonel O'Neill. So he had his scientists working to break the inscription on the files." Sam paused and looked up at Janet. "They found a file on me in connection with one on Colonel O'Neill. And a file on another woman named Helen Magnus."

Sam continued to tell Janet what had happened from the time she got called to the briefing room to when she showed up in her office.

"So you see Janet, I'm not who I thought I was." And she broke down crying as Janet pulled her into a tight hug.

**I hope that this fills in some of the gaps of where and what people were doing throughout some of the earlier chapters. Plus I felt that I really needed to get Sam's reaction in, not to mention explain why Sam never took Janet to the briefing room. Hopefully the next chapter will be done and up in a few days. **

**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so I hope you are all enjoying it.**


	6. Chapter 6

While the President was laughing and the three new people attempted to get their bearings, Jack was using the time to observe them. The youngest of the three was a blond woman. She was dressed in black leather and a tactical belt with a gun on her fight side. There was an additional gun strapped to her left leg and from what he could tell she had at least three blades on her. Jack moved slowly toward the President just in case the young woman took exception to being laughed at.

The second person was a man, he had that nerdy quality that Daniel had when he first joined SG1. Jack didn't dismiss him because he knew what Daniel was capable of when threatened, but he was not the biggest threat in the room. He did notice that the new guy stepped in front of the third person in their party as if to protect her. He didn't have a weapon on him like the blonde, but that didn't mean he was not dangerous.

The third member of the group he was not able to get a good look at. She was dressed in business attire. A black skirt and blazer with black heals. He was sure that this had to be Helen Magnus. The blonde was too young and the man was out for obvious reasons.

"Jack, you don't have to protect me, none of these people will hurt me." The President spoke up when he realized that Jack had positioned himself to defend him if it became necessary.

"Yes, well Sir, never can be too careful, in case you didn't notice that one is armed. The secret service would have my head if I let anything happen to you after I just reassured them that you would be fine." The President stepped out from behind Jack at about the same time that the brunette moved around her male companion; Jack and General Hammond were able to get a good look at her for the first time.

"Dear God!" Hammond blurted out. "Colonel, she could be…" he stopped himself from saying what he wanted.

"Cut her hair and make her blonde and yes Sir, she is the spitting image of Carter." Jack finished for him.

"Mom, what's going on and where are we?" Ashley wanted to know.

"I'm not sure Ashley, but we are in no danger here, are we Henry?" Helen was looking at the people in the room. She knew the President, and could recognize a military uniform from a mile away.

"Not at all Helen, we just wanted to get this sorted out as fast as possible." He walked up to her and greeted her by kissing both cheeks. "Let me introduce you to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill." He turned and brought the two groups to the middle of the room. "General Hammond meet Dr. Helen Magnus, her daughter Ashley and Dr. Will Zimmerman." He stood in the middle of the group. "General Hammond is in charge of the facility and Colonel O'Neill is in command of SG-1."

"Jack, have the rest of SG-1 paged; also grab the non-disclosure agreements from downstairs." He headed to the table. "Alright people, let's all have a seat, we have a lot to discuss" General Hammond took control of the situation. He sat in his seat at the head of the table and looked around.

The President sat down at the other end of the table across from General Hammond. The three new members all sat on one side of the table with Helen on the Presidents right. They took the seats that put them facing all the doors into the room.

"Right, now that we have all been civil," Helen started. "Henry want to explain what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Actually ma'am we have some non-disclosure forms for you all to sign and then we can get down to explanations." Hammond leaned on the table. He looked at the President. "Mr. President, how is it that you never made the connection between Major Carter and Dr. Magnus?"

"Well George, in my defense, I have not seen Dr. Magnus in years, and I have only seen Major Carter in person a few times." He looked at her. She looked exactly like she did that last time he had seen her. He knew what she did with the Sanctuary Network and that she headed up the project, but beyond that not much else.

Jack returned with the paperwork for them to sign. He passed them out and gave them pens.

"What we are about to tell you has been classified under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act. The President has told us that you are all authorized to receive full disclosure of what we do here in the mountain and other members of my team will be here to explain it to you better than I can; after you sign the papers in front of you." Jack took his seat to Hammond's right.

Ashley looked at the papers and picked up the pen. "Mom?" She noticed that her mother didn't make the same move to sign.

"Helen, trust me, you are going to want to sign. If you don't there is very little that we can disclose past the obvious reason for you being here."

"That's just it Henry, the obvious reason has not been made clear to me and my team." She looked around the room. "I still don't know why we are here, or what information you thought we needed that you transported us here the way that you did."

"Beamed…we beamed you here ma'am." Jack interjected. Everyone in the room just looked at him. He shrugged. "Well we did."

"Okay, what was so important that we had to be beamed here?" She was still looking at Jack when she asked the question and he smiled at her for changing the wording. Before anyone could answer the rest of SG1 and Dr. Fraiser walked in.

"Um, mom…is there something you want to tell me?" Ashley was the first one that noticed the resemblance between her mom and the woman that just walked in the door.

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel spoke up. Helen Magnus was not what he expected. The three members of SG1 stopped at the door.

"Well Daniel, Meet Dr. Helen Magnus, and her team. Everyone have a seat and we will get introductions out of the way." Sam stood at the door staring at the woman sitting next to the President. Jack got up from his seat and went to her.

"Sam, we will figure out was is going on. I promise." Jack put his hand on her lower back and moved her to the seat next to him. Janet moved with everyone else and sat next to Sam. She needed to be close enough to continue to monitor her for signs of shock. Daniel sat next to Janet and Teal'c took up a position behind Sam.

"Teal'c, have a seat." Jack said looking over his shoulder at him. "She is safe here."

Teal'c responded by bowing his head and took the last chair on "their" side of the table.

Everyone in the room kept looking between Helen and Sam, neither quite believing their eyes.

"Who are you?" Will was the first one to speak up.

"My name is Samantha Carter. You're Helen Magnus?" Sam was confused. She was expecting a woman twice her age, not…this. She turned to Jack. "Sir, did Thor get it wrong? Was there another successful experiment? I don't understand this. She can't be…" She stopped talking.

General Hammond turned to the Sanctuary team, "Alright people, if you want to know more, you need to sign those agreements." Helen picked up the pen and signed hers. Will and Ashley followed her example and did the same.

Ashley looked between her mom and the woman that could be her sister. "Okay we signed your papers. Who are you really?" She was looking at Sam. "Because I think my mom would have told me if she had another daughter."

"Ashley, I promise you that I don't have another child. Only you!" She looked around the table. "So who wants to go first?"

General Hammond spoke up. "Dr. Magnus, let me introduce you to the rest of SG1. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c." He introduced Sg1 first, "And this is Dr. Janet Fraiser, she is the Chief Medical Officer for the base." He turned to his people. "You have figured out who Dr. Helen Magnus is, I'm sure. The rest of her team is Ashley Magnus, her daughter and Dr. William Zimmerman." He turned to Helen and her team.

"You are in a top secret military facility known to some as Stargate Command, to most it is NORAD located in Colorado Springs. It is one of this world's best kept secrets. Dr. Jackson will go into more details about what we do here. Dr. Jackson, please keep it short, we have a lot to discuss." General Hammond turned the floor over and sat back in his seat.

"Hi." He started. "As General Hammond said, this is Stargate Command. The Stargate was found by Dr. Langford in 1928 in Giza. Long story short, it is a device that is used for instantaneous transport from one Stargate to another located on a different planet light years away. We routinely travel to these other planets to make contact with other cultures and to learn from them. Currently there are seventeen SG teams that go on missions through the Stargate." Daniel sat down in his chair. All of SG1 was looking at him like he was crazy.

"That's it Daniel?" Jack was amazed. All this time he had to sit through Daniel giving that briefing to various nations and dignitaries. "Where is the two hour explanation that I usually have to sit through?" Jack wanted to know.

"Well Jack, I think we have better things to discuss than the Stargate. What else do you think they need to know about it that I didn't say?" Daniel leaned forward and put his elbows on the table.

"Absolutely nothing Daniel, but you better give the same speech to everyone from here on out." Jack glanced over and was glad to see Sam smiling, even if Daniel was giving him a dirty look.

"So you are trying to tell us that your – team… travels to other planets through a magic portal?" Will was skeptical of what he was being told.

"William, we were just beamed from the Sanctuary to…here in the blink of an eye, and you don't believe them?" She looked across the table. "Don't feel too bad, he didn't believe me when I told him about what the Sanctuary did either. It took me showing him and even then our first few missions were…interesting." She smiled.

"It's not that I don't believe them, it is just a bit far out there and still doesn't explain why we are here." Will commented.

"Well, you're here because Helen refused to come without you, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Helen is the only one that we really needed." The President explained to them. "But like SG1, you are apparently a packaged deal."

"Henry, Will is correct, you still have not told me why I am here." Helen pointed out. "I can assume it has to do with why we look alike." She looked as Sam. "What does this have to do with your Stargate?"

"Daniel mentioned that when we travel off world – that's what we call going through the Stargate – we meet other cultures. One of the cultures that we met were the Asgard. They are an advanced race that has spent years studying the people of earth. One of the Asgard that has been studying the people of earth was Loki." Sam started her portion of the explanation.

"As in the Norse God Loki?" Helen asked for clarification.

"Well sort of. They do pose as gods to worlds that are less developed than some we have met." Jack interjected.

"Fascinating." Helen was soaking up the information a bit impatiently waiting for the part concerning her.

General Hammond let them finish their side comments before picking up where Sam left off. "Just over a year ago, a young man attempted to gain access to the base using Jacks identification and claiming to be Jack O'Neill. He knew classified information that was impossible for him to know." He was talking primarily to the Sanctuary team since his team had lived through it. "During the course of our investigation, we discovered that the 16-year-old was in fact a clone of Jack O'Neill." General Hammond paused to let the information sink in, hoping that Helen would come to her own conclusion about the situation. "We made contact with Thor. He helped us set a trap for Loki who was apparently doing unauthorized experiments on the people of earth." He sighed. "The real Jack O'Neill was on board Loki's ship in orbit around the planet."

"So you're saying that she is my mom's clone?" Ashley was trying to follow along, but fighting was more her thing than long boring briefings. "I think I liked it better when I thought you were my sister."

"Ashley!" Helen scolded her daughter.

"Until we met your mom, we believed that was the case, but now we are not so sure." Jack said. He looked at his team and General Hammond. "Does this make since to anyone else given what Thor told us this morning?" Jack looked at Sam. "Sam was cloned to give the abnormal DNA a chance to evolve farther, but they are close to the same age. Why clone her at all when he could just continue to monitor the original source." He missed the look that Will gave Helen and continued on. "Unless we are looking at a second clone. Maybe the data was wrong and there was a second successful attempt." Jack put words to what SG1 had been thinking since they met Dr. Magnus.

"Colonel O'Neill, you mentioned something about abnormal DNA, what was different about it?" Helen needed to know how much this alien knew about her.

"Sam?" Jacked looked to her for the explanation.

"Loki was unable to identify what made the DNA different and thought if he had more time to study it as it evolved over time he could figure it out. Using DNA he gathered from Helen Magnus in 1971 he began attempting to create a clone." Sam looked around to make sure that they were following along. "There were several unsuccessful attempts since he was trying to create a clone that would be born and age normally instead of a full size adult."

"What was so important about the DNA? If they are an advanced race, why do they care in the first place?" Helen wanted to know.

"The Asgard are a dying race. They have cloned themselves for thousands of years, but they have no original to work from." Daniel jumped in.

"So they are making copies of copies and they are degrading?" Helen grasped the situation very quickly. "So this alien found something in my DNA that he thought would help with the problem, and in response to that created you to see how the abnormality evolved?" She looked at Sam. "Do you have the same abnormality that I have?" Helen was concerned about how this would affect Samantha in the future.

"We don't know if I have it, we are planning on running some tests to see what we can find, but in the end I think we will have to rely on Thor. He will be able to tell us more than our medical science will." Sam continued to talk directly to Helen. "But it is not possible that I am cloned directly from you," Sam elaborated. "There was a mistake in the data somewhere. We need to talk to Thor."

Helen looked at her daughter and then at Will.

"I don't think that he was wrong." She held up her hand to keep Jack from interrupting her. "I think that it is about time I told you what we do at the Sanctuary, and exactly who I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay between chapters. My mother had a stroke and all my free time has gone into helping her out.

For those of you that have been waiting for the next chapter, I went back and made some changes to the first few chapters. It is nothing major, but for the story to play out the way I want, the Asgard had to crack the encryption sooner than a year I specified, otherwise Hammond would have no longer been in charge of the SGC. This story line is taking place at the end of season 7.

Other than that, I am attempting to be more descriptive in between the dialogue, as it was pointed out that it was dialogue heavy.

Thanks for reviews and the follows. I hope you enjoy the next part of the story.

Helen looked around the table at everyone. They were all waiting for her to start her explanation of how she could be the person that Major Carter was cloned from since they were so close in age. She could see how they would be confused. She had no problem telling them about the Sanctuary, it was not like they were unable to keep a secret. She opened her mouth and closed it several times trying to figure out where to start. Before she could however, Colonel O'Neill beat her to it.

"General, maybe this should wait until Thor can be here. That way it doesn't have to be repeated." Jack really wanted to know what was going on, most likely more than anyone at the table other than Sam. But he had a gut feeling that he was not going to like were this was going and wanted to delay it for as long as possible. He hated to think of Sam getting hurt in all this, but it was beginning to look like there was no way around it.

"What do you suggest son?" The General wanted to know. There was no telling how long before Thor would be ready with additional information and he didn't relish sitting around looking at each other.

"Well, I think we should take a break, and go grab something to eat. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story and were not going to want to stop in the middle for a break." Jack explained.

"I agree Sir. I would also like to contact my dad and see if he can drop in." Sam was glad that she had her friends there to lean on and Janet had given her a shoulder to cry on earlier, but right now, what she really wanted was her father.

"I'll have Walter call the Tok'ra and see if he can make it. We will stress the urgency of the matter." Hammond turned to Jack. "If you want to take everyone down to the mess that's fine, just be back here in an hour."

"One other thing." Jack looked between Sam and Helen. "How are we going to explain the twin running around the base sir?" Hammond sat back down at the table.

"Well, I had assumed that most people would not ask Jack. It's not like this is the first time that we have had a Carter look-a-like running around the base." He looked over at Helen. "For the duration of your stay, I need you to answer to Dr. Carter unless we are in this room. Is that going to be a problem?" Thor had gone to great lengths to ensure this secret remained, well - a secret. He didn't want something to happen to Sam because of Helen.

"I don't see why it should be a problem. If there is a slip, just say that Magnus is my married name. It would also explain why a member of my team called me that and leave less questions about Ashley calling me mom." Helen settled back in her chair. "If it is alright, I would like a minute to talk to Major Carter." When no one made a move to leave she added "Alone." All eyes turned to Sam who was looking at Helen.

Sam felt that there were things that her and Helen needed to discuss without everyone else listening in and knew that if it was anything major she could share it with her team later. She really did want to get to know this woman better and see how alike they were.

"If it's alright with you sir?" Major Carter spoke up. "I would like to speak with her as well." Helen thought it a little strange that she was seeking permission from Colonel O'Neill and not General Hammond. She had been around enough military types to know that it should have been the General she gained permission from.

"Sure Carter. I'll go call Dad and meet the rest of you down in the mess. Daniel, want to show everyone the way down?" Jack didn't really want to leave Sam alone with Helen, but he knew that she would have questions that no one else could answer. "Oh, and Daniel…don't forget to grab the secret service guys and take them with you." Everyone including the president got up and left the room.

Both Sam and Helen sat at the table and looked at each other. As General Hammond had pointed out, this was not the first time she had sat at the briefing room table with a woman that looked like her. She was trying to convince herself that this time was not any different than when Dr. Carter had come through the mirror.

"So, is this as weird for you as it is for me?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well I have seen and heard some strange things in my time, but an alien race cloning me is not something that I have had to deal with on a regular basis. It would seem that this is a common occurrence here at the SGC." Helen smiled as Sam. She really did want to put her at ease because she knew that what she was about to tell the other woman would come as a complete shock and she would need time to deal with the fact that her life was irrevocably altered.

"Ya, we have had our fair share of strange things since we opened the gate. If I really am your clone, I know that you will find gate technology as fascinating as I do." Sam really wanted to start talking about the gate technology because that is her comfort zone. After all this time, there were few surprises when it came to the inner workings of the stargate. But she also knew that Helen had asked her to stay behind for a reason. One that she obviously didn't want to share with the rest of the group yet; if at all.

"Yes, I can only imagine." Helen looked around the room. "So. Based on what I heard, you all assumed that you were cloned from me, but have since came to the conclusion that it is not possible because we are so close in age." Helen really wanted to get this over with. The Sanctuary was easy to explain, and considering what these people did for a living was not going to be hard for them to grasp. The rest, well she would have to see.

Sam nodded her head for Helen to continue.

"Okay." Here goes nothing. "I am 157 years old." Helen stated mater-of-factually. She waited for Sam's reaction.

"So the anomaly in the DNA?"

Helen was shocked at Sam's response, or lack of response. She really began to wonder what these people saw and did on a regular basis for Sam to believe her so easily. She didn't think that the information had really set in with Sam yet, because once it did, she would realize that she was going to outlive everyone that she knew and loved, and Helen knew from personal experience that was not an easy thing to accept.

"No, it's not an anomaly." Helen quickly explained how she came to have longevity, knowing that there would be a longer explanation when the rest of the team arrived from lunch. Sam sat through the entire explanations quietly and didn't ask any questions. When Helen was done Sam grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote out a quick note and folded it into fourths.

"Ready for lunch?" Sam asked Helen as she got out of her chair and headed to the door expecting to be followed without question. Sam opened the door and stepped out into the corridor with Helen close behind. She snagged the first Airman she saw.

"Simmons, would you please take Dr. Carter to the mess hall? She is meeting the rest of her team there." She looked at the paper in her hand as if deciding what she wanted to do with it. She held it out the Simmons, "Please give this to Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes ma'am." He responded to Major Carter. He turned to the other woman. "Dr. Carter if you would follow me please." He had been at the SGC for almost six years and like most everyone else, seeing another Carter on the base was not anything to get worked up over. Plus the whole base knew that Thor was in orbit and had something to do with the situation.

Sam turned to Helen. "I will see you in an hour when we restart the briefing." Without waiting for a response, Sam turned and walked away lost in her own thoughts once again.

The trip from the briefing room to the mess hall only took about five minutes, but during that time, Helen must have been greeted by half the base; and they all called her Dr. Carter. She greeted them all back and only one asked about her accent. She brushed it off by saying that she had been stationed in England with her father when she was younger. That explanation was accepted and she assumed that it would be passed around the base. For such a secret facility, news sure did fly.

She arrived in the mess hall with her escort and walked over to the table that everyone was seated at. She noticed that all the members of SG1 were looking past her with concern. The Airman handed Sam's note to Colonel O'Neill.

"Sir, Major Carter wanted me to give this to you." Jack took the note and read it. He then cursed, reread it and without missing a beat he jumped up from the table and headed toward the door as if his chair had caught fire. Jack was quickly followed by the rest of SG1 and Dr. Fraiser. None of whom needed any prompting as to where Jack was headed.


End file.
